


The Smell Of Gunpowder And Blood

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: The smell of gunpowder and blood is something Mark will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @Samipleir on both Tumlr and AO3 said, "If you're in the mood to write angst, you could write about Jack and Mark being in World War Two. Like Mark is a cocky America soldier and Jack is a field medic. You could make that really sad. Or fluffy if you wanted. (Hurt/comfort)"  
> I changed it a small bit but here you go! Hope you guys enjoy it! And again, sorry this took so long to do!

Mark woke up to the sound of a horn going off. He groaned as he pulled back the scratchy blanket and placed his feet on the cold metal floor. 

“Rise and shine, Fischbach!” A peppy voice said from above him. A moment later, a man jumped down from the top bunk of their bunk bed. He stood up and smirked a Mark, his brown eyes lit up in amusement. “Not much of a morning person, are you?”

Mark glared at him and grabbed his clothes before quickly putting them on. He grabbed his gun and put it in its holster. “Bite me, Ken.” 

He heard the larger man snicker, “You and I both know you’d rather McLaughlin bite you than me.”

Mark felt his cheeks turn a deep scarlet, “No I wouldn’t-shut up.” He muttered, before he quickly ducked out of their tent, hoping no one heard Ken’s remarks. 

******

After about five minutes of walking, he made it to the mess hall where he quickly grabbed his food and sat by his comrades. 

“Hey Mark!” They greeted him. 

He grinned at them, “Hey guys!”

“Okay settle an arguement here-” A blonde haired, blued eyed Swedish man, began.

“There’s no argument to settle, Felix!” Another accented voice said, a slight edge to his voice. Mark glanced over next to him at a brown haired, blued eyed man as he glared at Felix.

Felix raised his fork and pointed it at Jack, “If it will help your self esteem then there is a an argument to settle, Jack.”

Jack threw his head back and groaned, “You’re so ridiculous.” 

“Jack-”

“Anyways,” Another man said, cutting off their argument. Mark looked over at a brown haired, brown eyed man as he rolled his eyes. “Jack was complaining because someone made fun of him for being a field medic rather than a soldier. Said it was a girls profession and a real man would be out on the field, fighting. I would have told them to shove it but we all know Jack’s too nice for that.” Mark felt anger and confusion flare up in him. How dare someone say that. Field medics work very hard. But before he could say anything, Jack started talking

“Yeah, but  _ you’re _ a soldier, Bob. No one would say anything to you!” Jack protested. 

“Soldier or not, those guys are assholes and even I would have said something.” Another voice chirped in. Mark glanced over as Wade sat down.

Bob pointed at Wade. “See, even he can do it.”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, “What was the point of even bringing this up?” 

Felix pointed his fork at him again, “Because it’s not lame that you’re a field medic and I refuse to let you believe otherwise.” He turned towards Mark, “Anyways, what I was going to ask was how do you feel about guys being a field medic?”

Mark shrugged, “I think they’re just as important as soldiers. They patch us up when we get hurt. Without them, we’d be dead. Doesn’t matter if it’s a man or woman, still just as important.”

A slight blush came over Jack's cheeks, “I guess.” He mumbled, pursing his lips as he pokes his food with his fork. 

Mark nudged his knee against Jack’s, “Hey, I mean it. Please don’t let people get to you, I hate seeing you so sad.” 

Jack nudged his knee back, a small smile on his face. “Thank you. I appreciate you being so kind.” 

Mark shrugged, “Well-” Suddenly, a siren wailed out, making everyone jump up. 

Felix sighed, “Back to onto the field we go!” He patted Jack and Wade on the back. “See you guys later.”

Mark nodded to them as they walked off, heading to the tents where the other field medics were meeting. He turned and followed Bob and Felix as they headed to meet up with their sergeant.

******* 

Mark let out a grunt as he slammed his back against the wall of the ruined house he was in. The siren signified that enemy soldiers were attacking a nearby town and his sergeant made his regiment go and help. But when they got there, they were ambushed. He barely had time to find cover before bullets rained down on them. He flinched as the sounds of screaming and gunfire suddenly stopped. It was deathly silent and he was scared. He slowly looked around the corner, afraid that any of his movements would get him killed. 

As he looked around the beaten up town, he saw various body parts and dead bodies from not only the townspeople but both the enemy and his comrades. He felt bile rise up in his throat at the sight. He willed himself not to vomit and to keep moving. He slowly took a step forward, cringing at the sound of glass and other things crunching under his feet. He quickly darts over to a caved in shack, hiding behind it as the sounds of gunfire and screaming echo around him once more. 

He peaked his head around the corner, trying to find the source of the noise when he heard a grunt as someone slammed their body into the wall beside him. He whipped his head to the side, ready to shoot someone if necessary but felt relief wash over him as he saw it just Fleix. And… Jack?

Felix’s eyes widen as he saw Mark, “Mark?! Thank God you’re okay! It’s awful out there.”

Mark nodded his head, “Yeah. Yeah it is.” He glanced at Jack, frowning. “Why are you here Jack? You’re not a soldier.” 

Jack grimaced, “They needed us medics to get out here as soon as everything calmed down a bit. It’s still terrifying out there but it’s not as bad.” He bit his lip, “I got separated from the rest of the field medics and ran into Felix. We’ve been trying to survive as best as we can.” Mark gave him a small smile, “We got your back Jack. Don’t worry, we’ll get you back to safety.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “I’m not a child, I was trained how to fight and I do have a gun.” 

Mark sighed and peeked out from the makeshift shelter. He glanced around, noting the singed, bullet ridden buildings as dust stirred around them. “Yeah but-” Mark let out a loud gasp as pain shot through his chest, making him drop to his knees. He heard the clatter of a gun dropping as his face his the sandy ground, his eyes shutting instantly. 

“Mark!” He heard someone yell, followed by the sounds of gunfire and more screams. He felt a hand land on his shoulder as the smell of gunpowder and blood mixed together, making him nauseous. Or maybe it wasn’t the smell making him nauseous. Maybe it was the pain that was shooting through him that was doing it. He couldn't tell. 

“Mark!” Someone shouted again, turning him over. “Open your eyes, damn it.” They demanded. Except, it didn’t sound like a demand but more like a plea. And he tried. He wanted to calm the fear he heard in that voice but he couldn’t. His eyes felt like lead and wouldn’t respond.

“I can’t. They’re too heavy.” He whispered, not sure if he even said it out loud. Who was he talking to anyway? He racked his brain, trying to remember but he couldn’t. All he could focus on was the pain blooming in his chest, making him grind his teeth together. 

He heard a sigh of relief as a hand cupped his cheek, “Fuck. Okay, okay. You’re going to be okay. I swear. I’m going to fix you.” Ah. Was that Jack? He heard a tear followed by a sharp sting across his chest, making the numbing pain flare up again. He wanted to hiss out in pain and roll away, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move or even open his mouth. The last thing he heard was a sob as exhaustion swept through him, cutting out his consciousness.

 

*******

Mark opened his eyes, groaning as bright light filled his vision. He tried to sit up, hissing as pain shot throughout his body. 

He felt a pair of hands push him back down, “Whoa. Easy there.” He blinked, seeing Felix next to him with a small smile. 

Mark layed back down, groaning as pain once again shot through him. “Wha-what happened?”

“What do you remember?”

Mark shook his head, “Uh, I remember hiding behind a broken shack and then running into you and Jack.” Mark bit his lip, “But I can’t remember what happened after that.”

“You were shot in the chest. I just barely managed to save your ass.”

He looked up to see Jack grinning as he came into the room they were in. He smiled, “Well, I suppose I should thank you then.”

Jack waved his hand in dismissal, “It’s my job. Plus, you’re my friend. As if I’d let you die.”

Mark nodded and looked around, noting that they seemed to be in a shabby looking  house. There were several cracks along the walls and the window was completely shattered. As he looked down he gasped as he saw the blood covered bandages covering his chest. 

“Sorry Mark but were out of clean bandages and we need to keep that wound covered.” Jack said, coming and sitting down by him, leaving Felix to guard the door. 

Mark nodded, “It’s fine. How long have we been here?”

Jack shrugged, “Probably four hours? I’m not sure.” He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “Normally I wouldn’t say this but we need to move you back to base.” He glanced down at Mark once again. “It goes against everything I’ve learn but now that you’re awake we need to get you somewhere where I can properly help you. And now that you’re awake, we should go. Can you sit up?”

Mark nodded as Jack got off of the bed. He sat up, hissing as pain shot all throughout his body. Jack took a step toward him but Mark waved him off and swung his feet onto the floor. He slowly stood up, grinding his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain. As he straightened up, he felt himself sway but before he could fall, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” He galnced at Jack, who gave him reassuring smile. 

“You two love birds ready to go yet?” Mark looked over at Felix ,who was grinning at them. “I mean it’s cute seeing you hold each other and all but we should get back to base before dark.”

Mark felt his cheeks turn a deep scarlet. “I-we’re not-shut up Felix. Just lead the way.” 

He heard Jack snort as they started moving. Mark raised his eyebrow, “What’s so funny? He was talking about you too, you know.”

“Yeah but it’s not really a secret that I’m gay.” Mark felt his mouth go dry. But if Jack noticed, he didn’t say anything as he continued. “Well okay. That’s not quite true. It’s kind of a secret but Felix knows. As do a few other people.” 

He glanced at Mark, who was trying very hard not choke on his own spit as he processed this new information. “What? You didn’t know that? I figured Felix would have told you.” He muttered. An uneasy look crossed his face as they stepped out of the house. “This doesn’t change anything does it?”

_ Oh yeah. But definitely not in the way you think it does.  _ Mark shook his head, “No of course not. You’re my best friend. Nothing will change that.”

Jack grinned, “Good! I’m glad.”

*****

Mark let out a pained cry as he slammed back a pile of wood. Jack slide in next to him as Mark stood up and fired his gun, hitting and killing someone. He felt bile rise up in throat at the sight but knew he had to do it. They were just a few miles away from base when they got attack by some enemy soldiers. There weren’t many but it was still enough to make them take cover. 

He watched as Jack stood up and shot his gun, a look of fear etched into his face. Mark wanted to hold him and tell him it was going to be alright but he wasn’t sure himself everything would be okay. Jack sat down once again and everything was deathly silent. 

Mark let out a shaky breath, “Did you see anyone else out there?”

Jack shook his head, “I-I think that was the last one of them.”

“Good. Do you know where Felix is?”

Jack looked behind Mark and nodded his head, “He’s over there somewhere.” 

Mark glanced behind him and saw large piles of concrete and various other materials. “Good. I hope he’s okay. We should go find him and get out of here.”

He went to go stand up when Jack grabbed his arm. “Wait, before we go back there’s something I have to tell you, just incase I never get another chance too.”

Concern flooded through Mark, “What is it? You can tell me anything.”

Jack took a deep breath and lunged forward. Before Mark could react, there was a warm pair of lips on his. He felt stunned as Jack drew back from his lips. “I-I’m sorry I just have to tell you I love you just incase I never get the chance.” Jack sat back and swallowed. “I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore or-” Mark cut him off as he pulled Jack forward and crashed his lips on Jack’s. 

“Fucking finally!” They both jumped apart to see Felix, who was crouching behind a pile of wood about five feet away from them, grinning at them.

Mark let out a chuckle and grabbed Jack’s hand. “Let’s get back to base.” 

Mark stood up right as the sound of gunfire went off, making him freeze. He heard a cry of pain come from behind him as he saw Felix lift his gun up and shoot. He whirled around and  fell to the ground as he saw Jack with a bullet hole in his head. He reach out and cupped Jack jaw as tears filled his vision. 

“Jack? Jack no! Please, you can’t be dead.” He begged but as the smell of gunfire and blood once again mixed together, he knew Jack was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I wanted it to end happy but I couldn't do it. I've been posting too many happy things. Gotta add sadness. 
> 
> Ehhh this was a little wonky at the end there but I'm still happy with it! Also that wraps up my prompts! Yay!
> 
> Anyways, if you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
